1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to magnetic tape apparatuses and methods for controlling the running of a magnetic tape so as to stop at a stop position, and more particularly to a magnetic tape apparatus and a method for controlling the running of a magnetic tape for writing or reading data so as to stop at a stop position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional magnetic tape apparatus controlling the running of a magnetic tape, the magnetic tape is stopped with a predetermined timing when data on the magnetic tape is read, when data is written on the magnetic tape, or when an EOT (end of tape) mark is detected, or when the magnetic tape is reeled from one stop position to another stop position after being stationary for a predetermined time interval, for avoiding adhering of dust (hereinafter, this operation is called a patrol reposition). In a case of running a cleaning medium to clean a magnetic head, a predetermined section of the cleaning medium is always used for the magnetic head cleaning operation.
In the conventional magnetic tape apparatus, as mentioned above, the magnetic tape is always stopped with a predetermined timing. Thus, the magnetic tape is abraded at the same position or the same section. Further, dust tends to adhere on the same position or the same section of the magnetic tape surface. As a result, recording of data on the magnetic tape or reading of data from the magnetic tape may not be carried out optimally.
In addition, in the conventional magnetic tape apparatus, one predetermined section on the cleaning medium may be used heavily in the cleaning operation. Thus, in the conventional magnetic tape apparatus, even if an entire area of the cleaning medium is two times longer than an area required for one cleaning operation, the cleaning medium is not effectively utilized, that is, only one section of the cleaning medium is frequently used. Accordingly, the cleaning effect of the cleaning medium is quickly degraded.